<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【帝狼】国王长了对驴耳朵 by Leslie1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817160">【帝狼】国王长了对驴耳朵</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie1997/pseuds/Leslie1997'>Leslie1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, 巫师3, 猎魔人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie1997/pseuds/Leslie1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>国王长了对驴耳朵！！《大声喊》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, 恩希尔/杰洛特</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【帝狼】国王长了对驴耳朵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“国王长了对驴耳朵！”<br/>
“驴耳朵！”<br/>
“国王长了对驴耳朵！”</p><p>杰洛特伸出食指在恩希尔的头顶画了半圈：“真的？”<br/>
恩希尔拒绝回答。</p><p>“不是装饰品？”</p><p>仿佛是为了回应这句话，那对又长又柔软覆盖着黑色绒毛的长耳轻轻抖动了一下，杰洛特不可置信地睁大了眼睛：“会动！”<br/>
为了维护自己的尊严和形象，恩希尔大帝选择咽下那句涌到喉咙口的脏话。</p><p>【大事不妙，速来。——希里】<br/>
杰洛特撬开火漆印，希里火急火燎的信息几乎要烧灼掉他手中的信纸，布满皇家暗印的纸张表明希里现在正在尼弗迦德的皇宫而不是在哪个沼泽地里揪水鬼的头发。<br/>
也表示皇宫中有比水鬼更严重的事发生了。</p><p>“是恩希尔变成水鬼了吗？”</p><p>“你怎么就跟水鬼干上了？”兰伯特拍了一把萝卜的屁股，“去吧好姑娘！”<br/>
“最后一次允许你吃萝卜的豆腐——”杰洛特的声音被飞驰而去的马蹄拖得又长又滑稽，就像一对本不该长在国王头上偏偏眼下支棱得很精神的驴耳朵。<br/>
“哦。”杰洛特皱着脸，“真惨。”<br/>
说着他又忍不住摸了摸那对长耳上的绒毛，看着敏感的耳廓在他掌心下抖动。<br/>
“我只戴过假的。”</p><p>“闭嘴。”恩希尔的耳朵，我是说头顶上的那一对，左边的那一只像条鞭子一样迅猛柔韧地抽打了一下杰洛特的手背，让猎魔人收回了自己不规矩的手。<br/>
“你惹了什么人没有？女术士？巫师？”杰洛特终于想起了自己来这里的目的。<br/>
“没有。”恩希尔面无表情地看着文书，假如他头顶的附加物没有在轻轻摇摆的话，这个态度会让杰洛特觉得无聊并失去继续谈下去的兴趣，但现在，猎魔人的眼珠盯着他雇主的耳朵，随着那东西摇晃的频率而摇晃，他看上去感兴趣极了。<br/>
“你有没有对哪个国家开战？或者哪个种族？身边有没有新来的近侍？情人……算了，我想也没有。”<br/>
毕竟上个月他是和自己过的，杰洛特悄悄划掉了“情人下咒”这个选项。<br/>
“最后一个问题。”杰洛特眨了眨晃累的眼睛，“你最近有没有伤害理发师？”</p><p> </p><p>可怜的理发师，因为看到了国王的驴耳朵，就要被吊死了，但是理发师聪明的母亲用自己的奶做了两个糖饼，并让理发师哄骗国王吃了下去。<br/>
“现在！”理发师叉着腰说，“您吃了我母亲的奶，就和我是同胞兄弟了！您不能杀害您的兄弟！”<br/>
“我太能了。”恩希尔挥了挥手，“吊死他。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……”杰洛特咬着指甲在房间中打转，这是他新添的一个毛病，希里不止一次拽下过他的手，但都无济于事，大概是出于基因遗传，恩希尔也对猎魔人的行为很不满，但他没有自己动手。<br/>
“你，还有你，”恩希尔点了点站在门边的两个卫兵，“把他嘴里的手指给我拉出来。”<br/>
“等等！”杰洛特松开牙齿，被咬出印记的拇指按在了恩希尔的书桌上，“你的耳朵是先长的，理发师是后来吊死的，怎么会是他下的诅咒？”<br/>
“谁知道呢。”恩希尔看着杰洛特苍白的甲背，“就像你咬指甲的坏毛病，我也有吊死人的不良癖好，也许之前有哪个倒霉的理发师被我处死了。”</p><p>“你也知道那是不良癖好。”</p><p>“那是治国手段。”</p><p>“所以你们谁都别再批评我咬指甲！这也是我思考的方式！”</p><p>杰洛特示威一般咬住了自己的拇指。</p><p> </p><p>驴耳朵的国王威胁小猎魔人：如果你把我的秘密说出去，我就剁掉你用来思考的大拇指！<br/>
谁会用拇指来思考。小猎魔人嘟囔着离开了皇宫，他走啊走，想啊想，秘密就像掺了酵母的面团，在他的心中逐渐胀大起来。<br/>
终于，小猎魔人承受不住了，他对着树木大喊：国王长了对驴耳朵！<br/>
树木摇摆，沙沙作响。<br/>
他又对着河流大喊：国王长了对驴耳朵！<br/>
小河淌水，潺潺溪流。<br/>
但是顽皮的风儿将小猎魔人的声音捎回了宫里，国王气坏啦，说——</p><p> </p><p>“我记得我和你说过要保密，不许告诉任何人，任何，人。”<br/>
杰洛特回头看了看身后的树精，山怪，小人鱼，“我没告诉人类。”<br/>
恩希尔的长耳僵硬地摇晃了一下。<br/>
一只山猫精小声地对同伴说：“那头驴妖炸毛了。”<br/>
“我需要一个解决办法。”杰洛特请这些属于不同种族的大师们坐下来，认真地商讨，如果不是他们的身后有一个恼火得耳朵乱晃的国王，这场面兴许还会正经些。<br/>
恩希尔头一次这么恼恨自己的魔法造物，就像犬类的尾巴，将他的心情暴露无遗。<br/>
大师们和杰洛特围成了一个圈，席地而坐，并有秩序地发言着，首先是爱讲话的山猫：“被诅咒的皇室成员都需要公主的吻。”<br/>
杰洛特回头看了看恩希尔：“这里只有一个公主，还是他的女儿，我觉得不行，下一个。”<br/>
恩希尔的长耳晃到卫兵担心他们的皇帝会在自己头上用耳朵打个蝴蝶结。<br/>
智慧的狒狒举起了手：“要用午夜时采摘的百香果挤出来的汁涂抹于额头上。”<br/>
恩希尔听到一阵奇怪的音乐在他的脑海中响起。<br/>
Na~Zipenniya~Wawani~Jiwawa~<br/>
“这象征着新王的诞生，而邪恶会因此褪去。”<br/>
“否决。”杰洛特抢在恩希尔开口前拒绝了这个提议，“我不认为他是狮子，下一个。”<br/>
羞涩的小人鱼从刚才开始就在玩自己的长发和尾巴，这时终于低着头递出了一把精致的匕首，细声细气地说道：“让我亲手割开他的心脏，把血液滴在耳朵上，就能解除诅咒了。”</p><p>“Hmmmm……”</p><p>你他妈居然还思考了一会儿！<br/>
恩希尔拍着桌子站起了身：“都给我出去！”<br/>
“你不但长出了驴耳朵，脾气也变得像一头驴。”杰洛特不满地抱起小人鱼，领着狒狒和山猫走出了房间，留下一个决绝的背影给被气到站不稳的皇帝。<br/>
“嗨。”房间的角落，一条被落下的毒蛇吐着信子，“也许我有办法，遥远的天国有一个叫伊甸的地方……”<br/>
“滚。”恩希尔指着大门，毒蛇吐了吐舌头，慢慢扭走了。<br/>
片刻后，终于清净下来的恩希尔揉着抽疼的太阳穴，瘫在了座椅中，而他的长耳正在头顶花样百出地打着架。</p><p>“我为什么要找他来……”</p><p>“因为只有我有办法。”<br/>
杰洛特的声音在房间的另一个角落响起，猎魔人从火光照不到的阴影中走出，他的手中拿着一把剃头刀和一块肥皂。<br/>
“消气了吗？”<br/>
杰洛特一边在刀刃上涂抹肥皂一边问道。<br/>
“驴脾气哪那么容易消。”恩希尔揉了揉眉心，“你又有什么‘好办法’？”<br/>
“给你剃个头。”杰洛特拿着涂好了肥皂的剃刀走上前，恩希尔身后的卫兵迈出步子挡住了他，皇帝垂着眼睛挥了挥手。</p><p>“都下去，没有命令谁都不要进来。”</p><p>“是，陛下。”比起猎魔人会弑君这件事，卫兵们更害怕恩希尔的惩罚，他们整齐地退出了房间，关好了门。<br/>
屋内只剩下火炉中的柴在烈火中呻吟。<br/>
杰洛特用一只手按住了恩希尔的肩膀，拿着刀的那一只抬起了他的头。</p><p>“你最好别动，我只和人学了两天。”</p><p>刀刃轻轻划过皇帝花白的鬓角，碎发在肥皂的润滑和锋利的切割中变成了尸体，猎魔人的手很稳，他站在恩希尔身后，那双猫一样的黄色眼睛专注地盯着皇帝的头发。<br/>
“告诉我为什么要杀了那个理发师。”<br/>
“如果是之前那一个，”恩希尔闭上眼睛，专心享受猎魔人的服务，“他想在做你做的这件事时杀了我。”</p><p>“他失败了。”</p><p>恩希尔意有所指地摸了摸喉结附近的伤疤。</p><p>“至于之后的那一个，是他的同伙。”<br/>
“顺便说一句，他带来的那张饼真是难吃得要命。”</p><p>杰洛特在理发的间歇抽了个空拨弄了一下那对长耳的耳尖绒毛。</p><p>“虽然和诅咒有关，但你之前的脾气也和驴差不多。”</p><p>“治乱世需用重典。”</p><p>“不要和我讲这些。”杰洛特开始收尾了，“我听不懂，也不想听。”</p><p>“那么你为什么总抱怨我和希里管着你咬指甲？”</p><p>“好吧。”杰洛特叹了口气，刮完最后一刀，“你有你不想改的坏脾气，我有我不想改的坏毛病，我们扯平。”<br/>
恩希尔用镜子照了照自己被刮干净的鬓角，还有消失了驴耳朵的头顶。</p><p>“太难看了，如果你真的是理发师我一定不会付你工钱。”</p><p>杰洛特拍了拍手上的碎发，遗憾地看着那失去了驴耳朵的皇帝的头，想着那双耳朵的触感是多么美妙。<br/>
“但是解开诅咒的钱一定要给我。”</p><p> </p><p>“就没了？”希里以为自己会听到怎样波澜壮观曲折艰难的解咒经历，猝不及防的Happy Ending让她大失所望。<br/>
“当然，你指望一个理发师能施多大的诅咒。”杰洛特戳着面前的火堆，继续为女儿做讲解，“一个诅咒人变成驴子的小魔法，只要耗尽受咒人因诅咒而堆积的怒气，再根据下咒时的情况情景复原一下，就可以完美地解决掉。这是《猎魔人手册》第一章的内容，必考题！”<br/>
“唉……”希里俯下身子，把脸埋在并拢的双腿上，“我还以为他真的有那么差的脾气。”<br/>
“现在也没好到哪去。”杰洛特又戳了戳火堆上架着的烤鸡，香味儿正在撕扯他的胃。<br/>
“不过，你怎么有把握能够完美复原？毕竟你不是真的理发师，如果欺骗魔法不是会遭到更糟糕的反噬？”希里抬起了头，杰洛特撕下了一条香嫩的鸡腿递给她，另一只手在胸前的口袋里摸出了一张皱巴巴的营业执照。<br/>
希里咬着鸡肉展开那张纸。</p><p>“见习理发师……杰洛特……”<br/>
“你还真去做了学徒？！”</p><p>“相信我。”杰洛特被烤鸡烫到了手指，吸着气说，“那比剑术训练难不倒哪去。”<br/>
“我要对你刮目相看了杰洛特。”希里笑得像只满是贼心思的小狐狸，“祈祷下次不需要你去考个律师证或者医师证什么的……”<br/>
“如果是那样！”杰洛特大声地，就像是要说给几百里开外的皇宫中的恩希尔听那样，“就让尼弗迦德的皇帝变成一头驴子吧！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>